Power Envy
by whitlighterleo
Summary: What happens when Chris starts to gets fed up with getting injured in battle and Wyatt always coming to his rescue.
1. tired and fed up

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Charmed only the plot of the story

**Warning:** There is the use of one word that is not appropiate for children

* * *

Background: It was now 20 years later. Phoebe and Coop moved out once their youngest hit the age of the troubled twos. Paige and Henry moved after the twins were born because they needed the space and Paige thought it would be safer for Henry to be away from magic. Piper and Leo moved into magic school when Chris was 20 and Wyatt was 22, so this way Leo could get to work easier. Chris and Wyatt were now the only inhabitants of the manor.

The brothers were in a fight with about fifteen demons. Chris and Wyatt were in front of the book of shadows and the demons were opposite them.

Two energy balls flew through the air aimed for the brothers. Wyatt orbbed them back at the demons and vanquishing them. Chris waved his hand and four demons flew backwards into the wall. Chris saw an atheme on the table and waved his hand at it. It flew into a demon's chest, making the demon explode. Wyatt raised his hands and flicked his wrists. A gust of wind blew threw the attic vanquishing all the demons that were there.

"What is up with the sudden demon attacks?" asked Chris, "That's the third one this week and there are more demons every time."

"Don't worry about it, as long as they attack when we're together they don't stand a chance," commented Wyatt.

They walked downstairs. Wyatt landed himself on the couch and Chris went into the kitchen, to fix something up for them.

Chris went to the cupboards to grab something and had set it on the table. Just then a demon shimmered in and instantly attacked sending a fiery bullet at him. Chris had no time to prepare and hit him in the shoulder.

"Wyatt!" Chris yelled as he fell to the floor.

Not event a second pass and Wyatt appeared in the kitchen. The demon was ready for him and shot another fire bullet at him. Wyatt shield went before it him. Wyatt flicked his wrists and blew up, and then he hurried to check if Chris was okay.

He saw Chris on the floor trying to get up. Wyatt pushed him down so he wouldn't use up his strength. He had put his hands over his shoulder and began to heal him. Then two demons shimmered in and Wyatt orbed two athemes from the counter top into their chests.

Chris was fully healed and both of the brothers stood up. Chris hated that he had to call his brother to handle one demon, of which he could have easily taken care.

"This is getting ridiculous," stated Chris.

"They have to be after something," said Wyatt.

Chris and Wyatt looked at each other and realized what it was. They quickly orbbed straight away up to the attic.

They orbbed right in front of the book and just as they thought, about fifteen demons were trying to get to the book. Wyatt's shield went up straight away. When the shield hit, the demons went flying across to the other side of the room. Wyatt raised his hands and a gust of wind blew through the attic. Half of the demons shimmered out and the other half were vanquished.

The demons that shimmered out reappeared. Wyatt flicked his wrists blowing up two demons and Chris waved his hand sending four demons backward into the wall. Two demons shimmered away and the two others got up and threw fireballs. Chris held up one hand sending the fireballs back at the demons and vanquishing them. Two more demons shimmered into the attic.

One of the demons that Wyatt was facing threw a fireball. Wyatt blew up the fireball making a complete smokescreen between the brothers and the demons. Wyatt and Chris were both trying to see through the smokescreen or at least see if they could spot movement.

Before any of them could react a fireball flew through the smokescreen. Both of them had no time to prepare and hit Chris sending him backwards.

"Chris!" Wyatt yelled bring up his shield and running toward Chris.

He got onto his knees and quickly began to heal him. Luckily Wyatt still had his shield up because the smokescreen cleared and demons were now throwing fireballs and energy balls at them. Chris took a couple minutes to heal because of how severe his injury was, and Wyatt wanted to make sure he was okay.

Chris started to get up but Wyatt did not want to him to strain himself. Chris knew that he was that he was perfectly able to get up and start fighting, but Wyatt wanted to play it safe. Chris waved his from the ground and two of the remaining four demons flew up and hit the ceiling to the attic. One demon flew an energy ball and Wyatt redirected to another demon. Then Wyatt waved his hand over the ground next to Chris and three athemes appeared. Chris waved his hand once again making the athemes go into the demons chests.

"Can you get up?" asked Wyatt as he got up off the floor.

"Yeah, I could've gotten up after you healed me but you wouldn't let me," said Chris angrily as he got up from the ground.

"I didn't want to take the chance, you were hurt badly," explained Wyatt.

Chris hated that he had been injured twice in the past hour. He couldn't tell Wyatt about this because he would just say that it wasn't his fault because they caught him off guard. He knew all that may be true but if he had powers like Wyatt had he could have easily prevented himself from getting hurt.

Wyatt and Chris walked downstairs; Chris was carrying the book of shadows with them because of the constant attempts to steal it. They decided that one of them should be with the book at all times.

Both of them were starving. Yet they did not want to take the risk of separating like last time so they decided to conjure some food. The phone rang while they were eating. Wyatt answered the phone.

"Hello?" asked Wyatt.

"Wyatt where are you? The board meeting started fifteen minutes ago," said his aunt Phoebe in an annoyed tone.

"Oh Crap! I totally forgot, Aunt Phoebe. I'll be there in a minute just make sure nobody's in your office," said Wyatt.

"Nobody is in there, go right ahead and hurry," said Phoebe quickly hanging up the phone.

Wyatt turned off the phone and said to Chris, "That was Aunt Phoebe. I totally spaced on a meeting at the paper. I can't believe I forgot. I'll be back as soon as I can and we can figure out a way to deal with the book of shadow thing." He quickly got up and orbbed out of the manor.

While Chris was home alone he watched the television and came up with ways to protect the book of shadows. When he was thinking, the thoughts of the attacks and him being injured kept returning to his mind. He kept thinking that he would have been able to stop himself from being injured if he had just had powers like his brother. He could not put up with it anymore and decided to some thing about it. He grabbed a pad and pencil and began the write.


	2. backfire

Chris was still on the couch. He had just finished writing the spell to increase his powers. He tore off the sheet of paper that he wrote the spell on from the pad. He held the spell in front of him and started to recite it.

"_Triple my_…" recited Chris but before he could finish the first verse he saw bright blue lights appear. Wyatt was starting to appear in the room so Chris quickly stuffed the spell in his jeans pocket.

Wyatt appeared and asked, "Hey, what's up?" he noticed that Chris was acting odd and then he continued, "Was there another attack for the book?"

Chris shook his head and responded, "No, but I just got off with the club, and I have to go there."

"Go right ahead, I'll look after the book," Wyatt said, he noticed that Chris still looked panicked, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Chris nervously.

"I don't know. It just seems like you're a little on edge…I'm probably just imagining it though. Just go right ahead to P3," explained Wyatt.

"Okay, call me if you need me," said Chris as he disappeared in blue orbs.

Chris felt bad that he lied to Wyatt but he was not completely untruthful. He went to P3, but instead of checking out the club he went there to cast his spell.

Chris appeared in the office at P3 and sat down at the desk. He pulled the piece of paper that had the spell on it out of his pocket and began to recite it.

"_Triple my powers,_

_To make all demons cower._

_Increase my powers,_

_Let it last for twenty-four hours."_

Chris felt as if a wave had washed over him as a blue glow came from him. He started to head for the door to check on the club, but at that moment he heard Wyatt calling for him in the attic. Then Chris orbbed out of the club.

Wyatt had his shield up while fighting demons. There were about ten demons trying to steal the book of shadows which was under Wyatt's foot so he could vanquish them.

Chris orbbed in under Wyatt's shield and said, "I'm here, Wy…" before he could finished he fell to the floor screaming.

Voices were going though Chris's head like crazy. Both of his hands held his head. He couldn't hear anything that was going on around him, all he could hear were the voices in his head.

"Chris!" exclaimed Wyatt, as he went down onto his knees. He grabbed one of Chris' hands with one of his own and th other hand held the book of shadows. Then he orbbed out of the attic.

Wyatt, Chris and the book appeared in the basement. Wyatt thought it was the best it was the best place to go because it was the farthest room from the attic. After a few seconds of being in the basement, Chris stopped holding his head and got to his feet.

"Chris, are you all right? What just happened?" asked Chris.

"I don't know I just orbed into the attic when you called me and when I got into the attic all these voices went through my head. But once you orbed me down here the voices were gone," explained Chris.

'_I smell book of shadows' _thought Wyatt

"No Wyatt, I didn't cast a spell," lied Chris.

"Chris, I didn't say anything," Wyatt said.

"Yeah you did, I heard it as plain as day," said Chris.

'_He had to have done something'_ thought Wyatt.

"I didn't cast a spell," lied Chris again. He was growing tired of his brothers accusations, even though they were completely true.

"I didn't say anything Chris…I think you're reading my mind" spoke Wyatt in amazement, "the thing is though, I would think that your powers would grow slowly so that you are able to learn how to control it. Not that it would just grow at once."

"Fine! You know what? You were right, I did cast a spell," admitted Chris, who knew that Wyatt would eventually find out.

"I knew it! What was the spell for?" asked Wyatt.

"It was to increase my powers. I ju…" started Chris but was cut off by his brother.

"You don't need more powers Chris. You can astral project, move things with you mind without saying the object. Those are two powers I don't have and wish I did. Along wi…" explained Wyatt but Chris entered in the conversation again.

"Yeah I know Wyatt, but I can't use my powers when I astral project, I don't have shield, I can't blow up stuff. I'm just so tired of being the person who gets hurt all the time and being the person that needs to be rescued. I'm just so tired of it," ranted Chris.

Wyatt knew that Chris had some feelings about him having more powers than him but he didn't know how much it built over time. Wyatt also felt that he was somehow responsible for the way Chris felt and acted.

"Listen Chris, I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" apologized Wyatt but was cut off by Chris.

"Wyatt, don't worry about it, it's not your fault. I guess I've always felt like this and this time I just couldn't handle it," softly said Chris.

"So let's reverse the spell and figure out who's after the book, deal?" asked Wyatt.

"I can't reverse it; I put a time frame on the spell. We have to wait it out," explained Chris.

"Okay, when does it end?" Wyatt asked.

"Tomorrow at about two," stated Chris.

"Well since we have no choice, let's see if you can focus your powers so they don't overwhelm you. By the way how many do you have?" spoke Wyatt. Chris shrugged his shoulders and Wyatt gave a sigh.

"Well then let's get started," stated Wyatt.


	3. battle and inquisation

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed or any of the characters in, just my story line.

Note: Thankyou to all the people who have reviewed and to everybody reviews are always welcome

Note 2: Sorry it took me so long school worked back up but I am working nonstop in my free time.

Warning: Some words may not be appropiate for some children.

* * *

It was about a half hour later and Chris was doing better at controlling his new spell resulted power. He was able to get his brother's thoughts down to a whisper.

"Kay…I think that's the best we're going to get it," mentioned Wyatt.

"You can't be serious…I can't even block out your thoughts yet. All I can do is get it down to a whisper. And we don't know what other powers I might have," rebutted Chris.

"We don't have enough time Chris; we need to get the demons out of the house. Anyways we don't know what other powers you have, or even if you have anymore," told Wyatt.

"Fine. Let's go," said Chris unwillingly but knew that this would not have happened if he had not cast the spell in the first place, "but if I can't handle it and one of us gets hurt it's your fault, not mine." With that Chris started to orb out of the basement.

"Deal…Hey! Wait for me," shouted Wyatt as he quickly grabbed the book of shadows and orbbed out of the room to catch up to his brother.

The brothers appeared in the attic within seconds of each other. Most of the demons were not in the attic anymore, but there were still about six demons left.

Once Chris' feet hit the floor he flung one demon against a wall. He started to hear thoughts of the demons in his head. One of his hands went up to his head because of the headache that formed because of the rapid thoughts of the demons in his head. Chris saw an atheme on the floor and winced his eyes. The atheme went flying through the air and into a demon's chest and blew up.

Wyatt appeared after this happened. Once he landed he sent a force wave vanquishing the rest of the demons in the attic.

Was that all the demons, how many of them did you kill?" asked Wyatt.

"Only one there was only about six when I got here," replied Chris. They heard something break from downstairs. Chris and Wyatt exchanged looks.

"You go down from here and I'll come up from the basement," planned Wyatt as he set the book down on the lectern. Chris nodded in agreement. Then Wyatt disappeared in orbs.

Chris descended the stairs from the attic carefully. He doubted that demons were on this floor, where the bedrooms were located, but he checked them out anyway. It was a good thing to, because a demon was in Chris' room and another in Wyatt's.

Chris started to descend the stairs to the living room. He was halfway to the landing when a thought protruded into Chris' head. The thought was a demon's voice. Chris didn't know where it was coming from but from within the room. He looked around and there was no demons insight. He started to descend slowly and cautiously.

Chris finished going down the stairs, and the thoughts of the demon were still flowing though his head. Chris was looking down the hallway to the kitchen thinking that the demon was hiding somewhere around there. Chris heard the sound of the demon changing shape. Chris turned his head to the opposite side of the room. Chris threw his head down, flew his hands over his head, and finished turning towards the demon. The energy ball went right though Chris and hit the wall behind him. It looked like Chris was a hologram because he started to lose his pattern but then he solidified.

The demon and Chris looked stunned, wondering what happened. It took Chris a couple of seconds to figure out that this happened because of the spell. Chris flung his hand at the demon, who still looked stunned, and he went flying into a cabinet. Chris started to recite a spell:

_Bring Five Crystals,_

_For What I Need._

_Entrap this demon,_

_To Find Out More About this Deed._

Five glowing white circles appeared around the demon. The circles dimmed and five crystals appeared, trapping the demon in a crystal cage.

Chris turned to the hallway and yelled, "Wyatt! I trapped one; you can kill the rest of them if you want."

"Fine by me!" responded Wyatt yelling. After a few seconds there were screams from demons being vanquished. Chris knew Wyatt used a force wave.

The demon in the crystal cage made an attempt to move one of the crystals but he was electrocuted and yelped as he pulled back his hand. Chris looked back at the demon and rolled his eyes. He was about to speak but was stopped when he heard his brother's voice.

"You might as well stop trying to escape. As long as those crystals and me and my brother are here you're not going anywhere. Unless you tell us who you're working for," told Wyatt.

'_Bastards,'_ thought the demon.

"Hey!" yelled Chris and he waved his hand at the crystal cage, which caused the cage to electrocute the demon. Wyatt had a puzzled look on his face. Chris noticed Wyatt's look the explained, "He called us bastards." Wyatt understood after a couple seconds of thinking.

"So…Who wants our book?" asked Chris.

"Like I'm going to tell you," replied the demon.

"You're going to die if you don't tell us so…" started Chris.

"So you might as well tell us so you can live and cause havoc somewhere else away from the demon that you're working for," finished Wyatt.

"It is in your best interest," stated Chris.

"Like I'd do anything that witches say," argued the demon.

'_Plus he can vanquish me where ever I am so I'll die no matter what,'_ thought the demon.

"You know, if you tell us and you die we can have revenge on him for you. I mean he is the reason why you are trapped here," stated Wyatt.

"He makes a point, and if this doesn't work then we're going to have to go old fashioned," spoke Chris, and he waved his hand.

He meant to use telekinesis but instead a blue slash appeared cutting though the air and hitting the crystal cage. The Crystals intensely and shocked the demon greatly. Chris meant to torture the demon but not that much. Wyatt gave Chris an irate look because the more pain the demon felt at a certain moment increased the chances that the demon in charge might find out and vanquish him before the demon could tell us who he was looking for.

The electrocution stopped and the demon was able to rest for a few seconds. Chris tried to make up for his mistake by saying, "Tell us and you won't have to go through that again."

Wyatt was still angry at Chris but let it go because he knew it Chris didn't mean to do it on purpose. Chris noticed that Wyatt had let it go because of his thoughts and was grateful for that.

'_It looks like the only way I might get out of here alive is if I talk about Krake. It's my only chance for freedom,' _thought the demon and Chris heard it loud and clear.

"I'll be set free right," spoke the demon, and Chris and Wyatt nodded, "Fine. He goes by…" but before he had the chance to finish the demon started to catch on fire and then blew up.

"I know I have new powers and everything, but I did Not! do that," stated Chris.

"Yeah I know, the demon sensed he was about to rat him out," said Wyatt.

"Yeah but at least my new powers helped with something. We know the demon's name… he said it was Krake," mentioned Chris.

"Your right your powers did help with that. Let's go upstairs and see if we can find him," obliged Wyatt.

_To Be Continued……_


	4. the final vanquish

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the Character. I only own this story line.

Note 1: Thank you for all the reviews and more are always welcome.

Note 2: Sorry it took me a while to finish up the story but school is really becoming a pain. But here is the end of the story and I hope you enjoyed it.

**Warning:** One swear word is spoken that may not be appropiate for all kids.

* * *

The Brothers went up the stairs to the attic and started to look up information on Krake. Wyatt went to the book and Chris sat in a chair. After a couple of seconds an idea occurred to Chris, he got up and went over to the book, and stood next to Wyatt. Wyatt gave him a puzzled look.

"I just want to try something," stated Chris as he raised his hands over the book of shadows and continued, "Krake… find me, Krake."

The pages of the Book of Shadows instantly started to flip viciously as if a gust of wind blew over the book. Seconds passed, the pages stopped and landed on the page with the information about Krake.

"Now that I'm going to miss," mentioned Chris, lowering his hands from over the book.

"Wyatt just rolled his eyes and began to read the book, "Middle level demon, uses other demons to do his bidding, and there's a vanquishing potion."

Both of them went over to the potion pot and began mixing ingredients.

"Did I tell you that the spell advanced, and gave me a new power?" asked Chris.

"You mean other than that blue slash that appeared downstairs?" replied Wyatt.

"That was an accident and you know it, and anyway yes. Things can pass right through me," stated Chris, and Wyatt had a confused look on his face.

"In the living room, before you came in, the demon caught me off guard when he appeared and threw an energy ball. Bit it didn't hit me, it went right through me and hit the wall," recapped Chris.

"What else can go though you?" asked Wyatt.

"I don't know anything I guess. Wh…" started Chris but Wyatt dropped one of the potion ingredients and threw a low voltage light ball. Chris threw his arms over his head and ducked.

Chris realized what Wyatt did right after and yelled, "What the hell was that for?"

"I wanted to see if it would work," explained Wyatt.

Chris just let it go and both of them went back to the potion, which was finished a couple minutes later with a small explosion. They filled two vials with the potion and each took one.

Now that's its all set, now how do we find him? We don't have anything to scry for him with," asked Wyatt.

Chris went back over to the book and reread the page on Krake. Chris read, "Hey Wyatt. It says that Krake gets his demons to sign a blood oath for loyalty to him. This means if we use the blood from the demon that blew up downstairs we should be able to find where Krake is."

They went downstairs and some of the blood from the demon that blew up in the crystal cage. After the collected the blood they went back up to the attic and began to scry. It took a few minutes to drop but finally did. Chris was over at the book of shadows rereading the information and Wyatt was at the map.

"Found him!" announced Wyatt. Chris closed the book and went over to Wyatt and the map. However, once Chris had made his way over to the table, about a dozen demons shimmered in. The brothers instantly turned to the demons. Wyatt sent a force wave but only three demons were vanquished because most of them shimmered in and out of the attic.

"Chris, look at the map and go. I'll get there as soon as I can," spoke Wyatt. Chris looked at Wyatt and was shocked. This was the first time that Wyatt let him go after a demon by himself, at least the ones he has known about.

"Wyatt, you serious?" asked Chris as redirected an energy ball.

"You heard me. Go!" ordered Wyatt. It occurred to Chris then that Wyatt finally saw that Chris could handle himself and didn't need his protection all the time.

Chris dodged an energy ball as he got to the table and read where the crystal landed. He recognized it as a worn down old warehouse and orbbed out, leaving Wyatt to deal with the left over demons.

Chris appeared on the first floor of what was an old worn down warehouse. The second floor was what looked like a small balcony. There were piles of boxes that were left over from the closing of the warehouse.

Chris looked around for Krake but there was no sight of him. Chris started to see if he could hear any thoughts of anybody that was in the room, if there were any.

'_Finally it's about time they came for me'_ heard Chris. Chris tried to be more focused to find out where Krake was hiding.

Krake appeared between two of the stacks of boxes and said, "Well this is a disappointment."

"What is?" asked Chris, who wasn't that enthralled about getting an answer.

That the twice blessed didn't come, I mean with him here this would gave been a challenge. But since it's just you, this should be easy," told Krake.

Chris was angry and his anger was still rising. He was always compared to Wyatt and was tired of hearing it. The more Krake talked the more enraged Chris became.

"I guess I'll just kill you now, and go to you brother after. For a real challenge," mentioned Krake.

Chris had had it with Krake and flung his hand. The blue slash appeared and increased with speed as it got closer to Krake. As it hit Krake, he faded and disappeared. Chris knew that that Krake was only a decoy and the real Krake was still in the building. He closed his eyes and focused to see if any thoughts could be heard.

Chris heard a faint voice; he thought it had to be far away, possibly on the balcony. Chris decided to call him out and began to shout so he could hear him, "What's wrong Krake?! Afraid of a regular witch, I'm not even the twice blessed and you hiding! What does that say about your strength?"

Chris waited for a short time until he saw an energy ball coming at him. He redirected it at a pile of boxes. As soon as that one hit the boxes, another energy ball came from the other side of the room. As Chris redirected second energy ball, a third one came from the middle of the room.

When the third energy ball was coming towards Chris, Krake appeared on the opposite side of the room. While Chris redirected the energy ball Krake threw five energy balls simultaneously. Chris ducked and the energy balls went right through him and hit the wall behind him. Just as before Chris began to lose his pattern but then solidified. Krake though that Chris was pull the same trick on him that he had done to Chris.

"Where's the real one of you?" asked Krake.

"You're looking at him," stated Chris with a smirk on his face.

"I know when I'm being fooled," rebutted Krake.

"Believe what you want," told Chris.

Krake threw energy ball after energy ball insisting on making the fake Chris disappear. Chris just redirected them and then shouted, "NOW!"

Krake looked around the room and up to the balcony to see if there were any signs of movement. As Krake was busy, Chris quickly reached for and grabbed the vanquishing potion. The potion made contact with Krake and he stated to enflame and eventually blew up. Chris gave a sigh of relief and orbed out.

Chris orbed into the attic to see if Wyatt had gotten rid of all the demons. Chris found Wyatt peacefully relaxing in the attic awaiting his arrival.

"So? How did it go?" asked Wyatt.

"Actually it was easier than I thought. He thought I was a clone," recapped Chris.

"You serious, why?" Wyatt asked again.

"I guess it's because of that new spell power. You know the one that allows stuff just to pass right through me. So I shouted, now, as a distraction and vanquished him. It was so simple," stated Chris.

"Glad to hear it. Stay here in the house until tomorrow, okay. We don't want to take the risk of anymore powers developing, especially in public. I'll take care of P3 tonight; you just stay here and relax for tonight, said Wyatt.

Chris knew where Wyatt was coming from, so he agreed. The next day came and Chris' new found spell powers vanished the same way they came. The brothers schedule became the same as it was before; trying to live their ordinary lives and vanquishing demons in the process.


End file.
